Unquestioningly Infatuated
by LadyXmas311
Summary: His first sights on her, Hannibal was completely smitten in making her his own. Short-story/background on how Hannibal met his future counterpart. Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. I only own my original character, Althea. Thanks. (This is a PREQUEL to the Hannibal TV Series).
1. Chapter 1 Smitten

_**This is set before the Hannibal TV Series Season**_

…**..**

…**..**

…**.. **

**Chapter: **Smitten

…**..**

Walking across the staff parking for John Hopkins Hospital, a newly graduated surgeon made his way to the one of the entrances to the hospital. Entering through two sections of sliding doors the young surgeon came to a stop, staring around at nurses and doctors walking by. Not one stopped to ask him what he was looking for or why he was standing there.

The newly surgeon even tried to ask a passing doctor, but failed when the doctor had rudely ignored him. The rudeness was one thing that the new young surgeon absolutely hated. He glared after the doctor with dark amber hazel eyes until something snapped him out of it. It was a soft, soothing voice from behind him.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Turning around, dark amber eyes met radiant pale turquoise eyes. The color of the eyes was a color he had never, ever seen before in his entire life. They were that rare. Though, the owner of these rare, beautiful eyes was one of rare natural beauty.

The dark, long brown hair that was pulled back in a French braid, soft smooth light tan skin from being outside, slender athletic body, and then those eyes that stuck out like a sore thumb. The woman before him was simply beautiful.

"You seem like a lost soul amongst the coyotes."

"Coyotes?" His eyebrow rose with slight amusement in his eyes and they only lighten up when she gave him a gentle smile.

"Yes, coyotes. Are you looking for something or someone in particular?" The way she pronounced the last word, his head tilted a bit. There was a slight accent when this woman talked faster than she normally would. The accent was interesting and he founded it enduring, but also, seem to give more to her unique beauty.

"Well, I know my way around the hospital. I had just finished up my resistance here. But when I got the number to report off to the head department, I noted a new head surgeon name and a new office number."

"Ah, yes. The new addition to the building was just open up a few days ago. Some offices were put in it. You're probably looking for Dr. James Macs, right?"

"Indeed."

"I'll show you since I'm heading in that general direction."

"I must ask, what is the name of the woman that actually politely stopped to help me?"

"Oh, shame on me. My name is Althea Snow." Althea Snow stuck her hand out to him as they continue to walk next to one another. They paused before an elevator, waiting until it came down to their level.

"Hannibal Lecter." Hannibal Lecter grabbed Althea's hand, shaking it, but brought it up to his lips, giving the back of her knuckles a gentle kiss.

"Okay, you are definitely on my good side list…Born overseas?"

That got his eyebrow to rise, wondering why she question that, but also, she had guess right.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I don't see men doing that over here, especially around here." Althea told him with a gentle laugh causing him to chuckle.

The elevator open up and together they walked in. Althea pressed the number three button making Hannibal to remember that for the future. Hannibal was about two steps behind her, her back facing him. He couldn't help himself as he took in a deep inhale of her scent. His eyes shut, breathing in this intoxicating scent that he had to hold himself from stepping closer to her.

Her scent was that of rain with a gentle mix of wild roses. It was simply a refreshing smell that Hannibal felt like his body was being refreshed itself.

The elevator doors open causing Hannibal to follow after Althea as she stepped out. They dodged around nurses and doctors running about. Althea slowed down a bit so she walked beside Hannibal.

"So you're a surgeon? What type?"

"I have mostly study the general surgery. But I have taken classes, studying and learning about transplant and cardiac." Hannibal answers, glancing down at her—since he stood at 6ft 1in while she was 5ft 6in—and see her nodding her head with this impressive look in her eyes. Some reason, he felt something swell up inside him like proudness and pride for making this natural, respectful beautiful woman become impress by him.

"Here we are. Dr. James Macs office."

Looking at the wooden door, Hannibal looked around him then back at Althea, who seem to gently laugh, noticing his slight confusion expression.

"Yes we got here quicker than I expected. Well, see you around Dr. Hannibal Lecter." Althea bowed her head slightly then began walking away.

"Wait."

Pausing in her step, she turned her body halfway to him, staring at him with raised curious eyebrows. Hannibal licked his bottom lip slightly before speaking.

"Thank you, Ms. Snow."

"Please, call me Althea. Saying Ms. Snow is too formal. See you around." Althea waved, sending him a wink then walked off. Hannibal stood there, watching her walk away then vanish around a corner.

The door to the office opens causing Hannibal to turn around and was greeted by his new boss.

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Eyeing Althea Snow?"

Hannibal eyes turned away from watching Althea Snow sitting with a group of nurses, laughing about something in their interaction. His eyes landed on his colleague that sat beside him, Dr. Edward McCare and who had said this to him. Then two of the surgeon technologist sat across from them, glancing over their shoulders then at Hannibal with smirks.

"We all know she is a natural beauty, but she'll consume you whole, Dr. Lecter." One of the surgeon technologists, Andrew, said with a chuckle.

In his head, Hannibal thought about the consuming part and eyed his homemade soup. If only his colleague and everyone knew his dark secret. Or rather what the meat truly was in his soup.

"Why so?"

"Althea Snow is not only known to be the natural beauty of the hospital, not wearing an ounce of makeup, but she is known to be rich."

"Rich? How so?" Hannibal asked, taking a spoonful of his soup right after.

Hannibal wanted the down low of everything about Althea Snow. The woman had him complete smitten to her on the first day. He has been debating with himself for the past few days whether to get rid of her or not, but came to not being able to do it or even think about it. It was completely frustrating, but whenever he eyes her, everything he thought violently about doing to her would vanish. Therefore, he decided to do the opposite of what he wanted to do. Instead of trying to get rid of her to stop these emotions, he would go after her for himself.

"Her father is a brain surgeon down in Boston. Her mother owns about eight opera houses that were passed down through family generations. The Snow family has old, hard cash." The other surgeon technologist, Chase, had explained before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Opera house?"

"Yes. There is actually one a few block over from here." Dr. McCare told Hannibal with a nod.

Now, that was a plus in Hannibal's book. He was a man that loved the fine arts of music and arts themselves. And hearing about whom Althea's parents were, he knew she must've had history of liking or even playing music too.

"Why isn't she married? She seems like a respectful woman." Hannibal asked, wondering why she doesn't have a husband. She seems like one of those rare women that every man would love to have.

"Indeed, she is a respectful and beautiful woman; just no one is good for her." Dr. McCare said, taking a sip of his water.

"Or rather no one is able to tame her." Chase mutters while Andrew smirked and shook his head.

"What does that mean?"

"She is a mix-marital artist." Andrew pointed out while Dr. McCare shook his head with a sigh before looking at Hannibal.

"Other than that simple fact. She is known to not be held down. She is purely all about determination, headstrong at times, and never backs down. Though she is a respectful, caring, and brave." Dr. McCare explained.

"What do you expect from Boston people?" Andrew says with sarcasm while Chase snickers thinking it were funny.

"And what does that supposed to mean, Andy Boy?"

The two surgeon technologist froze, slowly turning their heads around to see Althea staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I forget to mention she has unbelievable senses? It's like she has a sixth sense." Dr. McCare lowly whispers to Hannibal, whom eyes stayed at Althea, who was staring hard at the two surgeon technologist.

Though taking in all this information about Althea, Hannibal understood about this sixth sense or unbelievable heightens senses. His sense of smell was known to be so heighten and unbelievable he could predict certain diseases or illness when he smells someone. The sixth sense was something that was an extra sense to be able to sense certain aspects around their surroundings.

"Um, nothing."

Althea had stood up from her table, throwing away the brown bag her lunch was in then walked over. She stood behind the two surgeon technologist with her arms crossed over her chest and staring down at the two young men.

"Nothing?"

"Yep, nothing."

"Really? Because last time I checked, we, Boston people are nothing but the strong, brave, determine, and we never back down from anything. We fight. Right?" Althea shot at them causing the two men to nod with wide eyes.

Before his eyes, Hannibal was witnessing the powerful side of Althea. The dominating side Althea had over people. But when Hannibal gets her, he would show her who was the dominate one.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good…hello, Dr. McCare. Dr. Lecter." Althea glare turn into soften eyes and a smile at the two surgeons. That got Dr. McCare to snort and chuckle while Hannibal's eyebrow rose in slight surprise at how easily she switched over her emotions.

"Hello, Althea." Dr. McCare nodded, taking a bite out of his Panini sandwich right after.

"Good afternoon, Althea." Hannibal smoothly greeted and giving her a small charming smile. She returned a kind smile back before nodding to the men, glaring at the two surgeon technologist before walking away, and leaving the cafeteria.

"She is like a monster at times." Andrew instantly blurted out once Althea had left the room.

"A beautiful monster." Chase pointed out with his fork.

"No, she isn't that." Dr. McCare told them, shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink.

"Then what the hell is she then? Please enlighten us, oh great one." Andrew sarcastically retorted.

Hannibal eyebrow rose at the retort, wondering why in the world he was still sitting here with these guys. Oh, right, he wanted to know more about Althea Snow that is why. The woman was making him bend some of his rules with people to know more about her. She was infatuating him to do things that he wouldn't normally stand. That was how smitten he was of her.

"She is not a beautiful monster. She is more like a sin walking amongst us." Dr. McCare cleared up to which the two surgeon technologist nodded their heads in agreement.

Now, that choice of words had Hannibal even more interested about Althea Snow even more. Shutting his eyes, breathing in then out of his nose heavily, Hannibal wanted her and he wanted her now.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting To Know One Another

**Chapter: **Getting To Know One Another

…**..**

The graveyard shift was brutal on Friday nights. The patients that came in through the night and early morning were mostly teenagers or young adults coming in for car accident injuries or alcohol poisoning in their system.

Just getting out of an immediate surgery, Hannibal had washed up and changed into a fresh new pair of navy blue scrubs. He attached his ID clip to his pants before walking out of the locker room and roaming the hospital. For two days a week, Hannibal would work the nightshift. Of course he was assigned the most hectic night days, which was Friday and Saturday.

He came across the nurse station, seeing some older and younger nurses sitting at the desk, talking to each other or working on the computers. He came upon a few exam areas, pausing when one catches his eyes.

There was Althea sitting in a chair, softly reading a children book to this young girl that looked she was about five. The girl was hugging this stuff animal dog to her, listening to Althea read to her.

Hannibal stood aside, leaning his back on the wall as he listen to Althea read to the young child until the child was asleep. When Althea stepped from the room, she jumped and put her right hand on her chest when she saw Hannibal standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Until the princess founded her prince charming and lived happily ever after." Hannibal told her causing her to smile then began to walk, waving him along. He gladly walked beside her, noting the nurses at the station grinning at them. Althea had ignored them while Hannibal was a bit curious on why they were grinning like they knew something that he obviously didn't know.

"What is the situation with the child?" Hannibal asked, wondering if Althea would tell him because there was usually the doctor patient conformity. Though, he was a doctor and he could find out himself. But he wanted to know by Althea.

"Car accident." She told him.

"Wait, the man that I just operated on? Is he—"

"Is her cousin that got drunk? Yep, that's the one. The little one only suffer a mild concussion, some scrapes and bruises. She'll be fine, but we are keeping her overnight to be monitor. Plus, her parents are trying to get back from their business trip to receive her." Althea told him as they came upon one of the staff room that was nothing but a resting or relaxing room to get away from things.

They entered and sat down across from one another in these sofas like seats. Hannibal clasped his hands together, resting them in between his legs as he lean forwards. Althea had her right leg over her left, leaning back in her seat and letting out a breath of relief.

"Do you usually do nightshifts?"

"Only on Friday and Saturdays. Sometimes I get called in if something is seriously needed." Althea told him.

"Hmm, I was assigned Friday and Saturday too. Why these days for you?"

"Because I have decided to let the younger ones have their nightly fun."

"Kind of you. Even as the head RN."

"Eh."

He chuckle as she lean her head back with her eyes closed. Her body clearly showed she was exhausted and needed this relaxation. His eyes ran up and down her body before she had open her eyes back up and stared at him.

"You're considered a young one too."

"I'm twenty-five. The others are like twenty years of age and students still."

"You're still young."

"And you, Dr. Lecter?" Althea sat up straighter asking. She wonders if she was giving herself up or making it obvious to him that she wanted to learn more about him. But also, obvious that she was attracted to him. Attracted to his looks, personality, gentleman manners, and that Lithuanian accent. The accent made every woman around to swoon.

"Thirty-one."

"Thirty-one, really? Shouldn't you be older, especially your position?"

"I'm an overachiever."

"Ah, I got myself a genius on my hands." Althea said causing Hannibal to flash her a small grin. She grins back and gave him a playful wink.

Even though it was the night shift and tiring, Althea's personality brought up his mood to last throughout the rest of his shift. Just seeing her smile or laugh, it brightens up everything.

…**..**

…**..Next Week: …..**

…**..**

"Are you sleeping or no?"

"I'm up. I'm up." Althea softly said, putting her right hand in front of her mouth and yawning. Her eyes looked up at Hannibal, who sat down across from her at the cafeteria table.

"What time is it?"

"It is five in the morning."

"Eh, we got two more hours, Hannibal."

"Indeed. But I thought we could share breakfast together." Hannibal pulled up this black carrier bag, unzipping it and pulling out two containers.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Us. But yes, I did."

"Wow. Respectful, a surgeon, overachiever, but in a good way and can cook. How the hell are you still single?" Althea shot at him causing him to chuckle and shrug his shoulders.

Opening the container, Althea groan in delight and picked up her fork.

"I always watch what I put into my own body. Therefore, I prepare my own food." Hannibal explained to her, picking up his fork and watching her take a bite out of the apple crepe.

"This is unbelievable." Althea sighed out causing Hannibal to chuckle and her to give him a gentle smile.

Halfway through eating breakfast together, they have been having a conversation about their likes, dislikes, and whatnot. Hannibal was learning more about Althea then those around the hospital. He didn't understand why he just didn't ask her these things in the first place.

"You like the fine arts and music. Orchestra?"

"Yes, and then afterwards I usually go to the gatherings."

"Ah yes, the gatherings. Got to love them." Althea replied with a hint of sarcasm and taking a sip out of her orange juice—which Hannibal hand squeezed. Hearing her tone of voice, Hannibal smirked in his cup as he was taking a gulp of his drink.

"I assume you go to a lot of orchestra?"

"I know you probably heard about my family and whatnot. How my mother side of the family passed down orchestra buildings over in European through generations after generations. My mother has a few built over here. One a few blocks over. I go to them to either simply enjoy whatever is playing or for relaxation. Other times, my mother reminds me to keeping watch and such to see how everything is running." Althea explained, simply shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't anything new.

"You own that building, don't you?" Hannibal stabbed his fork in this slice of crepe, staring at her.

"Yes." Althea lowly replied, looking at her glass of orange juice then at Hannibal.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You run a successful opera house, which by the way has beautiful music."

"I'm not ashamed…it's just that you are easy to talk about these things."

Hannibal's eyebrow rose a bit. He set his fork aside and tilted his head a bit as he watched her. She looked away from the orange juice glass and stared right at him with a small grin.

"How so?"

"Because whenever I talk about my family, everyone seems to care about my family having the 'old' money from generations."

"The money?"

"That is why most men tried to go after me." Althea lowly told him, stabbing a piece of crepe and stuffing it into her mouth, chewing slowly.

He picked up his fork, but he felt himself clenching it tightly in his right hand. There was this slight anger in him as he thought about people, specifically men staring at Althea only for her money. But also, just simply eyeing her. Though Hannibal couldn't blame men for eyeing her. Althea was a natural beauty with a strong personality. That was why he was mesmerized by her.

"Well those men are idiots for not seeing the strong, natural beauty woman before them." Hannibal replied, mostly as a compliment towards her.

Even though she heard these type of compliments before, Althea stared at Hannibal with slight widen eyes before bowing her head. It was different when he said it because she could tell he meant every word with compassion.

"Thanks."

"I understand what you mean when people seem to warm up to you when they know about your income."

"You do?"

"I suppose you can say that I have that 'old' money." Hannibal smoothly replied, resting his hands on either side of his container. Althea simply nodded, giving him a small grin.

"Now, let's eat before our breakfast date is over."

When Hannibal said date, Althea felt herself flush up a bit. She was going to open her mouth and correct him, but she didn't because she liked the sound of that. But also, he cooked the food, so it felt like a date in a way.

Hannibal noted her flush up a bit, mouth parting to say something but she shut them. She gave him a small grin before going back to eat. He knew that she was going to say something about him saying this was a 'breakfast date.' To him, it was and that is why he referred it as such.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The next day, Hannibal had just finish up doing errands, such as going grocery shopping and getting the mail. Entering his kitchen, he began to put away the food products into the fridge and kitchen cabinets. The food was mostly ingredients for his meals. He mostly brought his food from fresh farm markets or organic places. The reason was because of his sense of smell. Having such a heighten smelling ability; Hannibal could smell the chemicals on certain food products that made him cringe. He hated to put those type of foods into his body.

After putting the food away, Hannibal sat down on one of the breakfast island stools and started to go through his mail. Tossing some aside those were pointless and going to end up in the trash. He put aside important mail—bills—aside. As he came to the end of the pile, his hand froze on this small envelope with his name neatly written in cursive across the front.

Dropping the rest of his mail, Hannibal stared at the small blood red envelope with his name written with a ball point black pen. Turning it over, he open the envelope and pulled out a this slip. Turning it over, his eyebrows rose as he stared at the slip.

The slip was actually a ticket to the orchestra tomorrow night. He was off tomorrow night making him to smirk, but he was mostly smirking as he knew who this ticket came from. Seeing something poking out of the envelope, Hannibal pulled this small piece of paper from it.

"_Hope to see you tomorrow night. ~Althea."_

Reading the short, get down to the point sentence, Hannibal kept the smirk on his face. He lifted the envelope to his nose, taking in the scent and shutting his eyes when he took note that her scent was on it.

The smell of fresh rain with a hint of wild roses.

It was absolutely a delightful smell.

His eyes open up again, staring down at the ticket with this twinkle in his eyes. Tomorrow would be the night he would make a move. Tomorrow would definitely be a good day and Hannibal couldn't wait for it to come.

And for tonight, he would cook himself something to eat, drink some wine and relax. But also, pick out a suit for tomorrow's event. Like always, he would present himself like everyone else, even though he doesn't consider himself as those people at the gatherings. He was his own group, but soon he would have Althea in with him. She would be by his side sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **

…**..**

Entering the opera house, Hannibal was greeted with all the people in the foyer, chatting away in their groups they formed. There was waiters and waitress going around, handing out champagne before the opera started.

His eyes roamed over the opera house, already familiarized with everything since he has been here a few other times. His right hand was tucked in his black suit pant pocket as he walked through the crowd.

As he walked, his eyes were roaming around his surroundings. Now, he wasn't looking at the architecture of the room. Instead, he was looking for the owner and his colleague. The one that had invited him to tonight's opera performance.

When the lights gave two blinks of a flash, it had made everyone to head towards the doors that led into the opera theater. Hannibal stared around one last time, thinking that she only invited him tonight because he enjoyed the fine arts. Moving with the crowd, Hannibal was about to go through the doors when a hand grasped his left hand that was hanging on his side.

Startle, Hannibal whirled around to see those beautiful, rare turquoise eyes staring up at him. Though they seem to be glowing thanks to a small bit of black eyeliner and mascara around the eyes.

"Come on."

"Althea." Hannibal whispers, letting her drag him away from everyone else and towards these stairs.

Being dragged behind the woman that is his colleague, the one that invited him, and the one that he wants as his, Hannibal eyed her up and down. He took in everything about her, noticing how different she looked outside of scrubs.

The dress itself was a black in color. It was a long jersey gown, strapless neckline that had silvery beaded trim. The skirt was designed as a tiered skirt. It seemed like a simple dress, but it wasn't. On Althea, it was breathtaking.

She led them through this hallway to which Hannibal noticed the numbers above certain doors. They came to a pause at these double doors that had the number five on top.

"Hmm, balcony level?"

"Yes. These are the best seats and my lucky number." Althea told him, opening the door and dragging him in. The doors shut behind them and they sat down together on the seats.

"It's interesting that this is your favorite number. But also, the view is perfect up here. Just like Phantom of the Opera."

"You caught me." Althea looked at him with a smile making him to chuckle and grin back at her.

Together they sat back, staring down at the stage as the lights dimmed down and the orchestra presented themselves. When the conductor began, the orchestra began too.

Throughout the performance, Althea glanced over at Hannibal and watching how into the performance he was. His eyes were completely focused on the orchestra, studying them with hawk like eyes. A small grin was on her face as she saw him smirking a bit before glancing at her.

She has been caught making her to smile and looked back to watching the orchestra once again. For the rest of the performance, they would actually sneak glances at each other with grins.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The gathering was Althea's least favorite event. Many people came up to her; complimenting her opera house and the orchestra she had performance tonight. Hannibal stood beside Althea, listening as people praised her. But he could see what she meant about people only sucking up to her because of her money, especially when a few mention about Althea having the money to do anything. Men were eyeing her with only lust to which Hannibal stepped closer up beside her.

"I need to get out of here." Althea mumbles under her breath as she excused herself from a group. Hannibal beside her had heard her and could understand why she hated these gatherings.

"I can tell you don't like these."

"Sometimes, I don't mind it. But it's one of those nights." Althea told him as they stood away from everyone and near these French doors that led out to a balcony.

"Shall we go?"

"Hannibal, I don't want to ruin your nigh—"Althea was cut off as Hannibal gently grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You're not." Hannibal softly told her, putting aside his empty champagne glass, and stared at her with a gentle grin. Her hand gave his a gentle squeeze and she smile up at him.

"Let's go then."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They had went off to a beach, walking through the sand barefooted and just getting to know one another. It was a clear night, the temperature was warm yet cool and there was this slight breeze but barely.

"You're a doctor, you enjoy the finer things in life, gentleman, and you're an unbelievable cook…are you sure you aren't married? Because everyone holds some type of secret." Althea glanced at Hannibal with a twinkle in her turquoise eyes. Hannibal chuckle, glancing at her before starting forwards as his hands were tucked in his suit pant pockets.

"No, I am not married or have anyone. I'm single or what many would call a bachelor."

"Interesting. Very interesting." Althea hummed, rubbing her chin in this detective like manner. Hannibal chuckle making her to flash him a smile.

"What about you? Anything?"

"Well, let's see…nope. I'm what they consider a bachelorette and I hold no secrets."

"You sure?"

"Okay, I lied. Everyone holds secrets."

"Indeed they do. Some good and some just dark." Hannibal lowly said, staring up at the clear night sky with a smirk, his eyes seem to be lightener when the full moon gave a gleam to his eyes.

"That is true." Althea replied, walking towards the shoreline and lifting her dress up a bit, to dip her feet into the water. Hannibal paused before walking over to her, standing behind her and watching her step into the water. She watched as the water went out then came in, brushing just over the top of her feet.

"You know, you gotta' make breakfast again. But I'm not begging or pressuring you to do so. Just that you cook amazingly and it was a nice surprise. So, I'm not—"

"It's alright, Althea. I was planning to make it like a tradition. We work nights together, thus I was going to bring breakfast for us. Though I was thinking of something else."

"Yes?" Althea looked over her shoulder at him, tilting her head a bit.

Hannibal blanked out for a few seconds as she stared at him. The scene before him was a perfect image that he made sure to save in his head. With the full moon reflecting off the water, a night sky, and Althea standing in the edge of the water, it was perfect. The reflection of the moon on the water gave a glow around the outline of Althea's body.

"Hannibal?"

"Sorry. Just went into a daze state. Anyways, I was thinking that we should have our traditional breakfast then later on we have lunch and then I cook us dinner."

"Hannibal, no, you don't have to do th—"Althea was stopped when Hannibal stepped to her and grasped her chin in his right hand. She felt her face heat up a bit as he stared down at her with dark amber brown eyes.

"I wish too. And we have a night shift coming up tomorrow night."

"Hannibal—"

"Just say yes."

Her eyes searched his, seeing him staring at her with a small grin. She sighed and nodded her head with a smile.

"But I'm making dessert."

"You got yourself a deal." Hannibal chuckle, shaking her hand before holding his right arm out.

"Shall we continue walking?"

"I believe we shall." Althea replied, looping her left arm with his and together they walked down the shoreline on a peaceful night.

…**..**

…**.. Midnight: …..**

…**..**

During the full moon, the night was clear and eerie. It was perfectly quiet, only the creatures of the night were making sounds throughout the forest.

Though a heavy breathing and gasping was heard from a man trying to sprint away from something dark chasing after him. The man was dressed in suit pants, shoes and a unbutton white long sleeve shirt. The man just came back from the orchestra, flirting countlessly with woman and even bedding one before sending her off. And after he had sent the woman home, the power went out in his house and he heard footfalls in his house.

And then, he founded himself running. Running from something that held nothing but a predatory and killing instinct. The man simply ran, panting and gasping as he wasn't one to exercise, only once in a blue moon. That was how rare it was for him to exercise. And now, he was wishing he had.

Just his luck, he slid to a stop and fell into a muddy shoreline to a creek. He went to get up, but was slammed back down by a hiking boot to his chest.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I must ask, do you know a woman by Althea Cross?"

"Y-Y-Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I saw you flirting with her when you clearly saw she was with someone. Her date on her side. But I have founded it rude when you looked her up and down, right in front of her in a very lustful manner. I didn't like that at all."

"I-I did-didn't mean too."

"She is too beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well, too bad you can never have her."

Bending down, the attacker face showed and the man gasped underneath the hiking boot. The attacker smirked down as he held this hunting knife in his hand.

"You were that man standing beside her."

"Indeed. I was. And like I said, I didn't like you staring at her the way you did." The attacker, Hannibal said down to the man before knocking him out with a smirk.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

In the kitchen, Hannibal was prepping up breakfast containers then packing lunch containers into the fridge. He had stayed up all last night to prepare the fresh new meat before bed. Then he had woken up before twelve in the afternoon to prep up the meat for lunch and dinner for when Althea would come over.

Once finished, Hannibal went back to bed for a nap then got up around nine at night then got ready for work. He packed up the breakfast containers, grabbed his car keys then left the house with a smile gracing his face.

He could feel that this breakfast, lunch and dinner was going to be a hit. That Althea would soon be in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner,Oh My!

**Chapter:** Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, Oh My!

…**..**

"That was very good, Hannibal."

"Thank you. You know I was thinking that you might as well come over to my place. What's the point of going all the way home for three or few hours before coming over?" Hannibal stood up with Althea at the cafeteria table, helping her clean up their table.

"Well, problem is that I didn't bring any change of clothes."

"We can stop by your place then."

"You just want me to yourself, don't you?" Althea pointed at him as they walked side by side with each other, throwing out their napkins before heading back to work. Hannibal glanced at her with a smirk before looking ahead.

'_More than you ever know.' _He thought in his head as they got into an elevator to bring them up to their representative floor.

"You caught me." He told her, sighing out and shaking his head. Althea gently laughed and bumped shoulders with him as she stared at the numbers above the elevator door lighting up. Hannibal glanced at her in the corner of his eyes before looking forwards as the elevator doors open up.

"Well, I believe that our shifts will be over in about ten minutes. So—"Althea stop talking as Hannibal's pager went off. His eyes shut and his head tilted back a bit. This deep exhale came from his nose before his eyes open and he pulled his pager off his waistband. He stared at it before glancing at Althea with a slight frown, but apologetic expression.

"Go."

"But I don't want you to be waiting for—"

"Hannibal, go ahead. I'll be around…just sleeping in the room where doctors sleep when they have to stay overnight." Althea touched his left bicep saying. Though in her head, she felt his muscle flex underneath her hand and she was saying 'damn' in her head because he had nice muscles.

Hannibal chuckles at her remark before handing her the bag that held the empty containers and canteen that once held their breakfast meal. He gave her a boyish smile before jogging off down a hallway and disappearing from view when he took a corner.

"How isn't he married?" Althea whispers as she walked up to the nurse station and clocking herself out. She then walked off down the hallway and came to a pause before a door and took out her keys. Unlocking and opening the door, she entered the room that had a bed, nightstand and a lamp. Althea dropped the bag to the side of the door before facing planting herself right into the pillows and shut her eyes.

"I wonder what he hides underneath those clothes of his." She mumbles, thinking naughty thoughts before passing out into a blissful sleep or rather nap.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Shaking and then a hand rested on Althea's shoulder. Her eyes slowly cracked open to see Hannibal standing there in his change of clothes and a tired look. And yet, Althea could see something else flickering in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Althea sat up in the bed, staring at him with concern.

"The patient passed away." Hannibal lowly told her.

Althea slowly stood up, feeling some bones crack and muscles stretching. She then stepped to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"We tried everything." Hannibal told her, gradually wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her against his body.

"At least you tried everything." Althea said, pulling away from him and rubbing his right arm, up and down. Hannibal nodded before backing away from her and stepped to the door.

"Shall we go?"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal was following behind a navy blue Jeep Rubicon that belonged to Althea. The vehicle was spotless and looked like it was made to go off-roading in the mountain lands. At the moment, he was following her through bends through a forest area on the outskirt of the city of Baltimore.

The last house he saw was now ten miles behind them as they went down this straightaway road through a forest. Glancing to his right, he sees a lake through the trees. He saw this building before looking forwards again to see Althea turning down this stone driveway.

Pulling in, Hannibal drove slowly to take in everything. There were stone walls about six maybe seven feet tall that seem to surround the land that Althea lived on. The driveway was about hundred feet long before the house came into a view.

The house was near the lake, but ups on a hill a bit. The two story house fitted the lake house vibe. Hannibal stared at the beautiful home, thinking that it reminded him of a cape island home or on any type of water area.

It was two-stories, three door garage, was light gray with white trimming and a porch that seem to circle from the front of the house—side of the garage—to the side of the house. Just staring at the house, Hannibal knew it was a huge house making him to know Althea definitely had the money, especially to wall in the whole yard.

Hannibal shut off his car and got out, seeing Althea park her jeep in front of one of the garage doors and pushing her sunglasses up.

"Nice home."

"Thanks. It was actually a home that was passed down through a few generations. It was my family summer home, but my parents just gave it to me when I graduated college." Althea lowly told him as they walked up front steps to the front door.

Althea unlocked the door and walked through the doorway with Hannibal closely following. He was welcome with this warm feeling as he stepped into the foyer, taking in everything around him.

"Let me go grab some things." Althea told him with a grin as he nodded. He watched her run up these wood stairs; walk on this balcony landing before disappearing down the hallway.

Curiosity took over him as he wanders towards an opening to his left. He paused in the doorway, noting that he was staring at a sitting room with a fireplace. But another doorway was in the room that led into the living room—since he could see couches, TV, and a corner of a bookcase.

Turning around, he walked across the foyer to the other side, but moved down the hallway a bit to get to another doorway. This doorway led into a dining room that had a light glossy long dining room table, twelve chairs along it—more could be added—and a china set in a glass case on one side of the room wall. There was a door in the corner that Hannibal had a funny feeling that it led into the kitchen.

Curiosity kept getting the best of him.

Hannibal walked across the wood floors; his shoe heels clicking as he stepped towards the door and slowly opens it. He was met with hints of spices as he stepped through the doorway.

Dark amber hazel eyes feasted on the large kitchen that actually sent a pleasurable shiver through his body.

Every accessory was stainless steel, white counters with black marble countertops. In the middle of the kitchen was this long island that was black with a white marble countertop. The island had a stainless steel stove top install in it.

On the regular counters, there were two ovens in the wall, a large stainless steel refrigerator, microwave installed underneath a cabinet, large and deep stainless steel sink, and other accessories to go along with the kitchen.

What really gave the kitchen a beautiful feel to it was the large windows looking out over the lake in the backyard. There were French doors that led out to a balcony that had a patio set.

His eyes ran over to this doorway near the fridge that was against the wall that led outside. He walked over to it and saw it was a small room that jutted out and had large windows on the walls to look out to the lake and woods around. It had a small round table with chairs making him to realize it was a sunroom or rather a nice room for breakfast or a snack.

Stepping back into the kitchen, his eyes landed on the stairs that led into the kitchen to see Althea standing there with a smirk. A duffle bag was over her shoulder as she stared him down with turquoise eyes.

"Ever heard of curiosity kills the cat?"

"I'm sorry, I was just—"

"Hannibal, it's alright. Just joking with you. If you wanted a tour so bad, all you do was has ask." Althea cut him off saying with a smile as she walked up to him.

Hannibal stared at her before looking around the kitchen, staring at the three stainless steel lights hanging from the ceiling and hovering over the long centerpiece island.

"This kitchen is beautiful. The view it unbelievable."

"Yes, it is. This is probably my favorite part of the house, other than the master bedroom."

His eyes went to her as she said that making her to slightly blush at him then looked away. He smirked while she stepped a bit from him.

"Want a tour?"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Going throughout the house, Hannibal knew that Althea's family had money throughout family generation, but going through the house, Hannibal knew she was loaded.

Downstairs was like an apartment, but with a few fixes and designing the Snow family had changed it into comfortable rooms. There was a game room, music room that led out to the backyard, a bathroom, laundry room, workout room, and a guestroom.

Upstairs, not on the main floor up the second floor level, Hannibal founded that there was a bathroom, three guestrooms and a master bedroom with its own bathroom and balcony that looked out at the lake.

Main level was the kitchen, dining room, living room, sitting room, small library, bathroom, and a study room.

Locking the house back up, Hannibal glanced at the three door garage and wondering what toys she has lying in there.

"There's a path way out there that leads to my mom's old private art studio." Althea waved her hand off to the side and towards the woods.

"Art studio?" Hannibal asked, staring

"Yeah, it is a little ways from here and it's before the house. You might be able to see it from the road through the woods." Althea explained to him as she walked towards her Jeep Rubicon.

"And all of this used to be your summerhouse growing up?"

"Yes." Althea answered, opening her driver's door and looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"It's a beautiful home." Hannibal told her with a smile.

…

…**..Late Evening: …..**

…**..**

"I'm surprised that you haven't heard about this."

"I thought that they were doing a simple fundraiser not a Christmas ball type event." Hannibal said, picking up his wine glass to take a sip of it.

They had a pleasant lunch, dinner, and now on dessert. The dinner was this filet mignon with this rich red wine sauce glazed over the meat. He sided it with rosemary spiced potatoes and a side bowl of salad. As for the dessert, Hannibal knew that she loved chocolate thus making a dessert to savor her favorite taste. The dessert was a chocolate truffle pie that seems to tingle all her taste buds with delight.

"And I heard they are going to have a new event that some of the nurses are joining. But also, sign me up without my consent."

"And that is?" Hannibal questions, lifting the glass up to his lips and began to take a sip.

"Auctioning us for one date with our winner buyer."

The wine went down the wrong tube and Hannibal began to cough, not believing that this happen to him, but also, that Althea was going to be in this event.

"Wh-what?" He coughed, trying to look at her but all he saw was her getting up with concern on her face and was now rubbing his back.

"Yeah, they think that we would bring in extra money. They are doing the guys too…are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But did you wanted to do this?"

"No. But they signed me up and they said that I would bring in the money for charity and such." Althea told him, standing beside him as she rubbed his back a bit longer before pulling her hand away.

"Let's change the subject. I believe that I suppose to make dessert tonight and thus I did. So pack in the food in your stomach and prepare for mine." Althea told him, rushing out of the dining room to grab the container she had brought.

Hannibal sat there, not believing that Althea might be taken away for one date night with some bidder. Many questions and thoughts ran through his mind. Like what if the person that gets her is someone she actually likes?

His hands clenched into fist underneath the table as he thought of another taking his Althea away. Hence he decided that he wouldn't let that happen and instead, he would get her in the end, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:**

…**..**

…**.. A Couple Months Later: …..**

…**..**

The scent of pine was in the sanitary air of the hospital hallways. Hints of the scent crept into some rooms when the doors were open. In the hallways, there was some type of Christmas ornament hanging or there were small Christmas trees on the nurse station countertops.

Hannibal was staring at these Christmas lights that the nurses hanged up around their nurse station when he smelt a hint of wild roses and rainfall. His eyes shut then open with a grin coming onto his lips. Turning, his eyes roamed over Althea walking towards the station. His eyes took her in, noting the Santa hat on her head, candy canes hanging out of her scrub top pocket, and a smile gracing her face. In her hand, she was carrying a tray of cookies that were either shaped in Christmas trees or candy canes.

"I made cookies!" Althea announced while putting the tray of cookies on top of the nurse station countertop.

"Oh my! Althea made cookies!"

"Quickly, hide them from everyone else."

Hannibal couldn't help but watch with a raised eyebrow as nurses were flocking around and trying to come up with a plan to hide the cookies from everyone else. In his head, Hannibal couldn't blame them. Althea's can bake unbelievable desserts, better than him actually.

"Hello, Hannibal." Althea smile at him as they stepped away from the nurse station.

"Good afternoon, Althea. I see you are jolly today."

The comment made her to laugh and shake her head. Hannibal grins upon seeing her laughing and smiling self. They began to walk down the hallway together, dodging nurses, doctors, and visitors in their path.

"Well, Christmas is in a few days. Plus, that banquet is tomorrow night."

"Indeed it is." Hannibal lowly said, thinking of the charity audition they were doing tomorrow. He knew that he couldn't lose Althea tomorrow in it.

Hearing a beeping, Hannibal looked down at his pager to see that he got an emergency surgery. He looked at Althea, who nodded her head at him with a smirk.

"Go ahead, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal smile then bowed his head to her then quickly sped away down the hallway and towards the elevators. Althea stood there, watching him go before turning around and heading back to the nurse station to get her clipboard to begin her work.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The day seems to go by quick, much to Althea's delight—not. She didn't want tomorrow to come and be audition off. She agreed and stayed in it because it was a charity and the money was going to research and the hospital or something like that.

Finishing up with checking over a teenager, she disappeared from the room when the doctor came into the room with a trainee. She walked to the nurse station and lean her arms on it once she put the clipboard down.

"Got your dress picked out?" Nancy, an older nurse asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah."

"What color?"

"Well, it's white with silver on it. And that is all I'm saying." Althea said, standing up straight and picking up another clipboard, checking over it. She then held it in her right arm and nodded at the older woman before walking off to do her job.

The older nurse gently smile before looking to the left to see a familiar surgeon standing there, watching Althea walking into another exam room. Seeing him, Nancy grins, knowing he heard the color dress Althea had. Thus, Nancy would keep a look out tomorrow night to see if the respectable; Dr. Lecter would wear something resembling white or silver.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: Night: …..**

…**..**

Stepping into the entrance of the hospital, Althea moved towards the elevator that would bring her down to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was huge and perfect for the charity function tonight.

Entering the elevator, she turns to press the button, but a hand grabbed the door as it was shutting. Her turquoise eyes looked up to see a hand with long fingers then the owner of the hand stepped in.

"Hannibal!"

"Althea?" Hannibal said in a slight clueless voice as he stepped in. The doors shutting behind him and then the elevator jolted down to head down into the cafeteria.

He couldn't help it. As he stood beside Althea, he couldn't help but look her up and down in the corner of his eyes. When he had looked away, Althea was flushing up a bit upon feeling his eyes. However, she was also blushing because Hannibal looked absolutely delicious in this black tux suit, black button up vest and to go with it he had the silver color tie that matched parts of her dress. He looked completely professional; a model for a top suit company and the suit was clean cut on him. It fitted on his body like he was made for it.

Hannibal took in her form again when the doors began to open. He allowed her to go first so that he could take advantage of staring at her and the way the dress she wore was beautiful on her.

It was a white gown, silver sparkling beaded straps that went through the cut outs across the open back of the gown. The skirt of the gown was long and brushed the floor. But what really made him look down was the bold thigh high slit that showed her perfect, tone and light tan complexion legs as she walked in silver strap high heels.

And around the room, the other men seem to agree with Althea's beauty. Hannibal moved to walk beside her as they moved around the decorated room.

Upon entering the room, it didn't seem like it would have been the cafeteria. Instead, a stage was set up near the wall that had the large windows that looked out at the other part of the hospital. There were tables with white cloth cover tops with a candle in a bowl of red and green mint pieces. The room lights were dimmed and these Christmas white lights and a single light blue color light were giving a glow to the room. A large Christmas tree in the corner, snowflakes hanging around and a large, long table to the side with food. There was a bar off to the side, where Hannibal wanted to get himself something hard to drink when the charity audition was going to take part.

Althea had founded some of the nurses she mostly works with and sat down with them. Immediately they were gushing over about her dress and Hannibal walking in with her. Althea simply gave a grin and nodded her head; a slight blush was on her cheeks too. She looked around her, noting a lot of people were around for this. Her eyes landed on Hannibal, who was in this conversation with this man and a few doctors.

After a minute, their eyes connected causing Althea to blush a bit more, but got a smile on her lips.

Hannibal was grinning upon seeing Althea flushing up and blushing at him. He chuckle before taking a sip of his wine and keeping a grin on his lips. With a daring move, he winked at her to which she really blushed and turned away with a smile still on her lips. Upon the reaction, Hannibal felt like he accomplish something absolutely huge and he felt his ego inflating a bit.

Though, it seems to die away and turn to dread when someone announced that the ladies for the charity audition dates were to get ready.

"Great." Hannibal mutters, tilting his head back as he gulped the rest of his champagne in one gulp.

…**..**

…**.. Ten Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." A nurse two years younger than Althea said.

Althea stood there, watching as two women manage to be sold to respectable people. However, Althea was dreading that she was next, that she would have facts read out about her, and the fact she was being auction off. But it was for a cause, thus she was doing this.

The woman before her was sold for two thousand to a doctor that everyone knew that they were going out in real life.

"Next up is the head RN, Althea Snow. Althea Snow is from Boston. Determine and strong woman." The announcer was no other then Nancy, the older nurse in Althea's station.

Althea slowly walked up onto stage and walked beside Nancy with a small, sheepish grin. She saw a lot of people were sitting there, looking anxious—the men—to begin bidding. Althea sure as hell hoped that they were waiting for someone else.

"Her hobbies are biking, baking, and mix-material arts. So, the bidding will start at five hundred dollars."

About eleven raised their hands making Althea to shut her eyes and shake her head. She glanced at Nancy, who winked at her then stepped forwards and began to raise the prices.

They hit two thousand five hundred dollars when Nancy sighed out as there was about five left.

"Gentlemen, did I forget to mention that she is a gymnast."

"Oh god." Althea slapped her right hand on her face as everyone chuckle, but Nancy's comment worked. There were nine men holding hands up causing everyone to laugh again.

"Five thousand five hundred dollars." A man or rather one of the head doctor's in the ICU unit stood up saying. This made some men put down their hands and shook their heads at the doctor.

Althea stared at the doctor, seeing it was Dr. Leon Chance. He was an attractive man, in his mid-late thirties, his reddish dark brown hair slicked back and dark green eyes had this spark to them.

"Anyone want to beat that?" Nancy questions, staring at the men that began to put their hands down. Many saying they wouldn't stand a chance with Dr. Leon Chance or they would wait for another.

"Well, five thousand five hundred dollars going once…going twice…"

"Six thousand five hundred dollars."

Everyone turned to see Hannibal casually stepping forwards from the glass doors—that led out to an outside patio/balcony—with his left hand in his suit pant pocket and his right holding a new flute of champagne filled glass.

Althea was in shock, staring at Hannibal with her mouth slightly dropped as he stared right at her with nothing but determination. Though his eyes narrowed as Dr. Chance stared at him with narrowed eyes too.

"Well, seven th—"

"Seven thousand five hundred." Dr. Chance fired at Hannibal with a smirk.

Seeing them like this, everyone was in awe, but also, intrigued upon seeing two well-known doctors were going against one another for Althea. But it was a shock to many upon seeing Hannibal doing this. Hannibal was known to be a to himself type of person.

"Okay, seven thousand five hundred going once…twi—"

"Ten thousand dollars." Hannibal said before swallowing the last drop of his champagne and placing it on a waiter walking by with a tray with empty flute glasses.

Now that got some to gasp out and began to whisper that Hannibal must really want Althea as his. Or rather, they were already something and he was getting her back. Between Hannibal and Dr. Chance, it wasn't raising money for a charity anymore. It was who got the most to keep going and get Althea. It was a competition between the two.

"Ten thousand dollars going once."

Before them, they watched Dr. Chance clenched his fist before slowly sitting down in his seat with a shake of his head. Hannibal felt his alpha side growl a bit in victory as he won this fight.

"Going twice….Dr. Lecter won that fight." Nancy pointed out causing everyone to lowly chuckle.

Stepping down the stairs, Althea watched as Hannibal came up to her and held his arm out. She looped her arm with his and they walked towards the table that Hannibal would pay. But when they had gotten over there, Hannibal pulled an already written check out and handed it over. Once done, Althea pulled him towards one of the glass doors that led outside.

"Hannibal, you didn't have to do that." Althea instantly said once the door shut behind them. They moved a bit behind a pillar so no one inside could see them. Her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to keep herself warm in the winter air.

Hannibal pulled his suit overcoat off and wrapped around her causing her to say a soft thank you.

"Althea—"

"You had a check already written to? Did you know that you were going to win or something."

"No. I was going to donate that much to the hospital anyways. But then you were being auction off…I couldn't let you go."

"What?"

"Especially to another man. No, I will not allow that." Hannibal stepped to her saying, reaching out to fix the overcoat on her shoulders.

"You were jealous of others?"

"If you want me to admit then yes. But I couldn't see you walk away with another man. Thus, I couldn't let them have you." Hannibal lowly said, admitting to himself that these emotions he was feeling for her were not bad at all. Instead, they showed that he still had emotions, but it seems to be only for her.

"Hannibal, you didn't have—"

"Don't say that I didn't have to do what I did."

"I was going to say that you didn't have to take part in that. If you simply asked me or told me how you felt, you know I would have said yes to you." Althea lowly admitted to him, staring down at their feet with blush appearing onto her cheeks.

A hand with long pianist fingers caressed her right cheek before cupping it. Her face was tilted up and she was staring into Hannibal's soften amber hazel eyes.

"You would have said yes?"

"Yes." Althea replied with a gentle smile.

Hannibal got a smile onto her face causing Althea to wish she had a camera. To see such a smile by him, it was beautiful. His hand was warm against her cold cheeks, but it wasn't as warm as his lips that were suddenly pressed against her own.


	6. Chapter 6 Unquestioningly Infatuated

**Chapter: **Unquestioningly Infatuated

…**..**

…**.. Few Months Later: …..**

…**..**

The days turn into weeks, weeks turned into months and soon Hannibal and Althea have been going out for six months. They were still going strong, occasional disagreement on things, but nevertheless worked it out and remained a strong couple.

At the moment, it was seven at night, Hannibal was driving through the forest area that Althea lived in. He was going to surprise her with some flowers—Tiger Lilies, which were her favorite—and cook her up dinner. He enjoyed surprising her with things and he especially enjoyed when she compliments and rewards him. Well, a reward that very much benefitted each other in a very pleasurable evening in a Jacuzzi type bathtub.

As Hannibal was turning a bend, he let his foot come off the pedal as he noted this dirt bike up ahead and a vehicle. He watched as the rider of the dirt bike, shot—what Hannibal assume was the driver of the vehicle—, threw something in the vehicle and ran off towards their dirt bike. He watched the dirt biker disappeared into the forest and their light disappeared as they got deeper into the forest.

Being the curious man that he is when he just witnesses something sinful, Hannibal had to check it out. Pulling his vehicle to the front of this vehicle, Hannibal got out and walked over to see the driver's side. Upon looking at the owner of the vehicle, it seem like the gunshot was to end their misery completely because their stomach was ripped open and then a gunshot wound.

Hearing this fizzy sound, Hannibal looked closely inside the car and noted that the dirt bike rider had thrown a lighter into the vehicle. And it had landed next to a stick of something that had a wick that was ignited.

"Oh." Hannibal said, stepping back before running to his vehicle, getting in and quickly driving off. Just in time too because as he pulled away, the vehicle behind him blew up sky high.

"Obviously this dirt bike rider knows how to get rid of evidence." Hannibal said as he kept driving and towards Althea's house.

Once he had gotten to Althea's home, he parked his vehicle beside her Jeep Rubicon that was out of the garage. Getting out, Hannibal held the flowers in one hand and slung this messenger type bag over his shoulder. Inside the bag it held ingredients of the dinner he would make her tonight.

Hannibal walked up the steps, rang the doorbell and stepped back, listening for any footsteps coming towards the door. After a minute, he heard a soft 'coming' and footsteps. The door opens to show Althea with wet hair, shorts and a tank top on.

"Hannibal! What a surprise? Come in." Althea stepped to the side and let her six months boyfriend in. She shut the door behind him, locking it before they walked together towards the kitchen.

Althea knew he was going to surprise her with dinner or dessert. He had done so a few times before; knowing she greatly appreciates his cooking and his surprises. Many times she had told him that he didn't have to do this, but he always told her that he insist upon it.

As Althea was leading him to the kitchen, Hannibal shut his eyes as something passed his nose. The scent was of gas from a vehicle or rather—

His eyes snapped open and he stepped closer to Althea as she was leading him to the kitchen. He breathed in her scent and smelt a small hint of gas exhaustion scent still clinging to her. Hannibal knew it was from a dirt bike or some form of two wheel vehicle as he drove a motorcycle when he was a teenager.

Getting this smell, Hannibal began to believe that Althea was that dirt bike rider and killed that person in the car in such a distasteful manner. Though, the question is why and was it truly her that had done it.

"I have brought these for you." Hannibal lowly said as they entered her kitchen.

"Oh, my favorite." Althea said, flashing him a smile and took the flowers from him. She moved to the sink, going underneath it in the cabinet to grab a vase. She shut the cabinet, filled the vase with water before putting the flowers into it. Hannibal had cut the bottoms of them earlier.

Putting the vase on the window sill that overlooked the lake, Althea smile as she stared at them. Though, her eyes studied Hannibal's reflection in the window and seeing him staring at the back of her with this calculating look. The smile slowly slid off her face and she reached into the drying rack in the sink, grabbing the chef knife she had cleaned earlier.

"Are you alright, Hannibal?" Althea softly asked, glancing up at the window again and watching his reflection. That calculating expression was still on his face, but it seem too slowly turn to realization.

"When I had come here, there was this incident where someone killed someone and then blew up their vehicle."

"That's horrible. Did you call the police?" Althea asked, pretending to fix the clean utensils in the sink, but her right hand was still on the chef knife. Her hand came off of it and grabbed a steak knife instead.

"No. But it was odd, seeing how the dirt biker disappeared so quickly in the woods as if they knew it by heart. And the smell. I couldn't forget the smell of the gas."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes…Althea, why do you smell like the gas?" Hannibal questions, setting the bag down on the table and staring her down from behind.

"You always had such a good nose, Hannibal." Althea softly said, shutting her eyes and the steak knife clenched in her right hand. She couldn't end him; she couldn't hurt him because she has fallen in love with him. Though, she could show him to not fuck with her. Hence, that is what she would do. Her eyes snapped open, she whirled around and with a flick of the wrist, and the steak knife sailed through the air.

Hannibal knew that she was going to do something to mess with him, thus, he was ready. And so, he ducked as the steak knife sailed at him. The knife made a thud behind him as it stuck into the arch doorway that led out to the hallway.

Althea jumped onto the breakfast island and tried to kick him across the face, but he blocked it and threw her leg down. She dodged his hand as he tried to grab her and she quickly got off.

"Althea, stop."

"Hannibal, how can I know that I can trust you. That you won't go telling the police on what I did." Althea told him, her turquoise eyes darkening to this sapphire color. Hannibal knew that she was in predator mode.

"Because I couldn't do that to you."

"And why not, Hannibal? Hmm? Why can't you tell the police that I killed someone?"

"You have done it before, haven't you? The family crest on your lower right hip is a symbol for some type of order your family is in. Isn't it?" Hannibal said, remembering the tattoo on the skin when they had made love to each other a few nights ago.

"Indeed. My family was known as assassins through generations."

"Who was that man?" Hannibal asked, still stepping back away from her and they were circling around the breakfast island.

"He was a someone that tried to get revenge on my family. He thought that he could take me out, thinking that I wasn't part of the ancestors business. Well, he was wrong. Thus, he had to go because he was a threat to us." Althea told him, speeding up in her walking towards him.

Hannibal stopped and let her come right at him. He lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around her, tightly holding on her struggling form.

"Hannibal." She growled, but gasped out as he tightens his hold on her. He was giving her a bear hug that was getting tighter and tighter every time she kept struggling in his grasp. So, she stopped and he stops adding pressure on her.

"You're not the only one with secrets." Hannibal softly whispers into her ear before laying a kiss on the shell of it.

…**..**

…**..An Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

"I knew it."

Hannibal head tilted as he stared at Althea sitting across from him. After calming Althea down so that he could explain his story, his secret, Hannibal felt this weight lifted from his shoulders as he finally gotten to tell someone important to him. However, he never expected her to have a general curiosity or clue about his sinful secret.

"How did you figure?"

"Last week, when you were sleeping, I had gone downstairs to get myself a ice water. Upon opening the freezer, I notice all the meat and some looked fresh, thus, I looked at them. Come on, Hannibal. I'm a part of the medical field too. I know what pieces of a brain looks like." Althea pointed out.

"And yet, you aren't…"

"Some reason, no. Which is really freaky and weird, but maybe it is the fact about what I do is a bit twisted."

"Not really. Your family has been that way for generations on generations, dated back to the knights' time."

"And I have probably been eating your cooking for how long? Hence, didn't notice."

Hannibal nodded his head, getting her point. Since she had already had a bite for a while, and she probably would feel shaky about it. And then there was the fact that she had already committed something sinful like him.

"I have to ask you something, Althea."

"What is that?" Althea questions, watching as he was finishing up preparing the meal. It was Chicken cordon bleu, one of her favorite dishes to eat.

"Have you killed before?"

"I thought that we have gone over this. Yes, I have. Do I enjoy it every time…no."

"And that man earlier?" Hannibal asked, dishing the food onto the plates.

"He simply aroused a very pissed off side of me."

"It's amazing how you look so innocent, have wit in the hospital, yet here, right now, you are, well, vicious."

"Speak for yourself. You have a mask on, Hannibal. One that hides your true self so that you are able to perform in front of everyone else. And when that mask slips off, your true side shows. You would be considered that person outside the collective group circle. You have your own values, beliefs and you are just that lone someone that could tamper with the main circle. You walk in the circle with a mask, completely invisible to who you truly are. Here right now, Hannibal, you were shocked by me at first then amazed and then I feel like you are turned on by finding out my venomous side." Althea explained, leaning her arms on the breakfast island countertop, staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a small grin.

"Very interesting observation and how right you seem to be." Hannibal replied, giving her a small grin back.

Althea just crossed her right leg over her left, arms crossed over her chest and she eyed him. This grin had slowly come upon her lips.

"Hannibal."

"Yes?" Hannibal looked up from finishing the plates and stared at her.

"Were you simply coming after me, going out with me to have I or have I as one of your plates?"

Hannibal stared at her then came around the breakfast island in this slow, lurking type stride. It was like he was teasing her, like a shark would circle around its prey before lunging in for the attack. Hannibal appeared behind her and slowly ran his hands down either of her arms. He then brushed his face into the side of her neck and ran his lips up to her ear.

"My dear, I would never with you." Hannibal smoothly said to her.

"What do you feel towards me, Hannibal?" Althea turned in her seat, facing him with this serious facial expression. Though it softens when he laid a kiss on her forehead then rested his forehead against her own. His hands were still slowly trailing up and down on her arms.

"Unquestionably infatuated."


	7. Chapter 7 Author Note

_**Author Note**_:

So, this is just a short story prequel that will lead into the Hannibal TV Series. But it would be years later and the relationship between Hannibal and Althea. So heads up for the main story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. The only thing that I do own is my original character, Althea Snow. Thanks.


End file.
